Guide You Home
by Niknakz93
Summary: Hi, I'm Christina, and this is my story about a pair of brothers that made the mistake of falling in love with the same girl. Namely myself. Oh the joy... Klaus/OC/Elijah R&R?


**Guide You Home**

_"Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you."_

**-**Coldplay-Fix You-

x

Of all things they expected to find... it definitely wasn't her.

Alaric stepped forwards through the darkness of the cave, Damon close behind, but stopped dead as the invisible barrier prevented him from walking forwards, looking to Alaric as he carried on.

"Well?" Damon asked with a frown, trying to look around the corner, but all he heard was.

_"I found something."_

"Well? What is it?"

Alaric shook his head a little, then chuckled weakly,looking around the cave, the torchlight shining over the strange symbols, frowning as he did so. "I don't know."

"Explain?"

"Writing. Cave paintings."

"Like cavemen?"

Alaric was silent, then his foot touched something on the floor, and he spun round, shining the light down to the floor, frowning as his eyes spied a bare foot, making him stop dead and shine the torch higher, stopping dead at the dagger in this womans chest, and Damon called.

"The bats eat you? Hurry up!"

_"There's a body in here."_

Damon froze, then frowned- what the hell-? The place had been bricked up.

"Bones don't you mean."  
>"No... I mean a body with a dagger in." Alaric called, crouching down next to the figure, shining the light over her face and looking at her attire- it was old. Incredibly old.<p>

"Like 'Original' dead?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Alaric muttered and Damon snapped. "Word of advice- don't pull the dagger out."

Alaric looked at the woman; her eyes were closed, her face blank in expression. Her hair was incredibly long and white blonde, but it was unkempt and dusty from the god knows how long she'd been down here.

"Pull it out here." Damon called now, wondering why the hell an Original was down here. Maybe they would find out, maybe they wouldn't.

Alaric put the torch between his teeth, then took the womans wrists, grunting a little as he yanked her out to where Damon took over, sliding her out and sitting her up against the stone wall, checking the hilt of the dagger-

"Well, is it me or does that look like one of those nifty daggers?" He muttered, moving the white blonde from her eyes, frowning. "What were in the caves?"

"Cave paintings." Alaric told him once more, then Damon sighed, picking up the woman and throwing her over on his shoulder, nodding to the cave. "Keep me up to date."

"What are you doing with her?"

_"Oh, I'll think of something."_

**-GUIDEYOUHOME-**

Damon took the body back to the Boarding House, setting her down on a chair in the middle of the main room, folding his arms as he stared at her-

She certainly won at fancy dress if those clothes were fake.

He cocked his head, then reached forwards, tilting her neck to face him, frowning once more- there were a pair of bitemarks there. So very old, but still there.

Just how old was this woman-?

Damon 'hmm-ed' for a moment, then folded his arms, thinking-

If this was an Original... what was she doing in there?

_"What the hell is going on-!"_

Damon didn't glance around as Elena walked in, eyes wide at the girl who looked about in her twenties. She was in a state alright in her torn blue dress that looked fashionable about a thousand years ago. Her waist length white blonde hair was ragged and knotted.

And there was a dusty dagger in her chest.

"Say hello to my new friend." Damon smirked, looking around as Elena walked forwards, still staring at the girl and the dagger, saying. "Is she an-?"

"Original? Looks like it. Found her in the caves with some writing Ric says."

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned and Damon rolled his eyes, looking to the time. "Toddle of to school and let the adults figure this one out."

Elena pouted, but stole one more look at the woman before she left.

**-GUIDEYOUHOME-**

It was later that day that Alaric took photos and showed them to Damon that made him frown.

"What the hell-?"

Damon stared at the drawings, then at the others. "Cavemen?"

"No, they're not that old." Alaric just said, then pulled out a book with a rune section. Damon watched him scan through so many versions, then say.

"Ah. Here."

"Well? What does it say?"

Alaric pulled out another sheaf of paper and pen, ignoring Damon who was stood over him like a shadow, arms folded and looking impatient.

"This first one. E S T H E R."

"Esther?" Damon frowned and Alaric looked to the next one, saying aloud. "E L I J A H."

Now that got both mens attention, and Damon leaned forwards, snatching up the six letters, frowning. "Like 'traitor' Elijah?"

Alaric was doing a one, writing down R E B E K A H.

"These are the names of the Originals." Damon just said, putting down the picture while watching Alaric spell out N I K L A U S.

Now the pair fell silent, then Damon chuckled. "Klaus really went to town on this one."

"You think this is a fake?"

"Must be. He wants us to think one thing and feel another." Damon smirked, then nodded to the last two names. "And those two?"

Alaric did the longer one first-

H E N R I C K

But it was the second that made him freeze, and Damon raised an eyebrow once more. "Well? Spill."

"M I K A E L."

"Mikael? As in our new BFF Mikael?"

Alaric looked to the position of the carvings and scoffed lightly. "Heads of households in Viking families were usually high up. So... what is his name doing here on the wall, and at the top?"

Damon understood, then snorted. "The father? You have gotta be kidding me. This has to be a fake now."

"But if Klaus was running from his father... he wouldn't want his enemies to know of this place."

"Mikael is the Original father-?" Damon just frowned, then sighed, shaking his head a little. "God this town is messed up."

Alaric looked to the other photos and just said. "These pictures are a story."

"Well read it out then."

"I have to figure it out first."

"Get on with it Sherlock."

Alaric scoffed, then turned around to the vampire, going. "Find out who cave girl is."

Damon was silent, then asked. "You still got them chains?"

"In the car-"

He tossed Damon the keys and the vampire was gone in a flash.

**-GUIDEYOUHOME-**

Damon finished with the locks on the chains that were tight around the woman, making it so that she couldn't move an inch. He stood before the woman, then took the hilt of the blade in his hand, then grunted as he yanked it out, putting it on the side table, sitting down on the chair before her, waiting.

When half an hour passed, he was starting to wonder if the woman was permanently dead. Damon took a sip of his Scotch, getting bored with waiting... but then movement out the corner of his eye made him look down to her fingers, seeing it twitch a little, then head snapped up as a gasp echoed through the room, and he looked to meet deep emerald eyes staring at him, then looked down at the chains and just asked him.

"Where am I-? Why am I bound?"

Damon frowned, setting his drink down and just asked. "What year is it?"

"1034 of course. Now... where am I Sir?" Her eyes were so wide and surprised that it took Damon aback- he'd been expecting her to vamp out straight away.

"It's 2011 love." He told her, and she froze, eyes widening. "Excuse me? Why... why am I here? Why can I not remember anything?" There were tears in her eyes now, and Damon frowned, asking. "What's your name?"

"Christina." She just said, then shook her head, breathing heavy. "I was walking home through the orchard. Why is that the last thing I remember?"

Damon was thinking it was an act, then wondered, asking once more-

"Are you an Original?"

"Excuse me? I do not know what you mean."

"Are you a vampire. Do you drink blood?"

Christina froze, then muttered. "How could you know that?"

Damon leaned over and picked up the blade, showing her it. "Because this was in your heart for a thousand years."

The girl was still, then looked to her chains, looking back to her captor with tears running down her face. "Please take these off me. I am so... hungry. Please..."

Damon stared into her deep emerald eyes, then shook his head. "Sorry love, not just yet."

Christina snarled at that, fangs shooting out, and Damon nodded. "I rest my case."

She watched him leave the room at that, looking around the room. She had no idea what most of these things facing her were. Maybe the dark haired man was telling the truth...

Maybe it was a thousand years later...

**-GUIDEYOUHOME-**

When Damon returned, it was with Elena and Alaric in tow.

Christina was asleep in her bonds, starving to the point of falling back into a kind of deep sleep.

"Who is she?" Elena asked, stepping forwards and Damon just said. "Christina. And she thinks this is 1034."

"What-? Is she an-?"

"Original? Yep."

_"I can hear you, you know?"_

Elena flinched, meeting the girls tired emerald eyes. But as she stared, they widened. "Charlotte-? You-? _How dare you! Fucking slut!"_

The trio didn't know what to say to that, so Damon just said. "You think this is... Charlotte-?"

"Yes! Fucking whore! How dare you try to steal Niklaus like that!" Christina truly snarled, eyes blazing. Elena shook her head. "My name's Elena Gilbert."

"Charlotte Petrova?" Damon asked, guessing, and Christina looked to him, hissing. "Yes. Her. Her name is Charlotte."

Damon now realized she'd said another name and shook his head. "Did you say Niklaus-?"

"Yes. Is he here? I need to speak to him and Elijah."

Elena didn't know what to say to that, then shook her head. "No. They're not."

"Well, where are they? I need to... tell them I am sorry."

"What for?" Damon pressed, wondering what they'd stumbled upon.

Christina had tear in her eyes once more, then shook her head. "It was my fault... all my fault..."

The trio before her watched a sob escape her, then she closed her eyes, letting her tears fall onto the floor. Damon motioned to the door now, leaving the young woman in looks, not in years there in her chains, looking back once more-

This was a direct link to the past...

The Originals past.

**-GUIDEYOUHOME-**

They left the Original there all night, leaving her to think hard about how she'd gotten the blade in her heart...

But to do that, she just went back to the beginning...

_19th October 1032_

_Christina woke up early that autumn day, groaning quietly, then got to her feet, looking out the window, thinking about the wolves that would howl through the night that very night._

_It frightened her. Frightened her so very much._

_"Christina!"_

_She looked around at that, then smiled as her sister walked through the doors, then threw herself at her, hugging her tightly, squealing. "I did not know that you were back!"_

_"Yes, the North was rather boring. So here I am."_

_"Excellent timing! The Mabon feast is tonight!"_

_Christina chuckled at that, then just said. "Charlotte... you get excited over everything."_

_The younger girl nodded, then smiled. "Correct. Now... does Mother know you are back?"_

_"Of course."_

_Outside, a cockerel crowed and Christina sighed, pushing her long white blonde hair behind her ears, saying. "I am riding into town for the early market."_

_"You have the early correct." Charlotte grumbled, watching her sister walk of in her deep emerald dress that matched her eyes._

_Christina took her mothers horse and wicker basket to the market, hearing the chatter of the townspeople, and as she got down off her oak colored horse, she tied it up to the post where the water for the animal was._

_She stepped forwards and to the first stall, picking up an apple and turning it over, inspecting it, then looked to the woman behind the stall, smiling as she handed over the tiny fraction of money it cost. _

_After, she turned, gasping as she knocked the basket on the apples, making it fly of her shoulder and onto the floor._

_"Steady on there."_

_She looked around to see a young man facing her, stooping down and picking up her basket and apple, giving her them back. Christina looked up and smiled. "Thank you."_

_The man before her was tall with long oak brown hair and matching eyes that seemed bright in the morning sun. He was wearing a white shirt with black tunic over it. Christina put the apple back in the basket, then nodded. "Thank you again."_

_He nodded. "Forgive me... but I do not recognize you. Are you new to town?"_

_"Oh, I am returning."_

_"Ah, that is why. Your name?"_

_"Christina. Yourself?"_

_"Elijah." He nodded, then Christina smiled, wondering. "Is your father Mikael?"_

_"Yes, you know him?"_

_"Briefly. He was the one to greet us when we very first came to town."_

_Elijah nodded once more, then there was a call of-_

_"Elijah? Where have you vanished to?"_

_Christina looked around to see another young man walking over. His arms were bare from his deep brown leather tunic, his hair past his shoulders and blonde-brown. He stopped before the pair, looking to Christina and grinned. "Ah, now I know. Hello there."_

_Elijah rolled his eyes, then said to his brother. "Niklaus. This is Christina. Christina, this is my brother Niklaus."_

_"A pleasure." He smiled, taking the girls free hand in his own, pressing his lips to it, making Christina smile as she stared at the pair of brothers._

_Christina smiled once more, then spoke. "The same. Your brother has just saved me from losing my breakfast."_

_Niklaus looked to his brother and mused. "Oh? Flirting Brother?"_

_Elijah scowled, then just said to him. "Klaus. What are you-"_

_"Ah, lighten up. I was just teasing." Niklaus grinned, then looked back to Christina, taking in her long pale blonde hair and eyes the same color as the forest around them. She was wearing a dress that matched it perfectly._

_"You require an extra pair of hands for your browsing?" He asked nodding to the basket, and Christina chuckled. "I am fine thank you."_

_Elijah didn't say anything as his brother continued to try his luck, and in the end, she just said. "I must be leaving." But now he did speak-_

_"Are you attending the Mabon feast?"_

_Christina looked behind her as she walked off, smiling. "Maybe."_

_The pair watched her leave, and Niklaus chuckled, saying to his brother._

_"Now that is one beauty. You agree?"_

_"I certainly do." Elijah admitted, staring after the girl, then realized his brother was doing the same-_

_He had no doubt that they were thinking along the same lines-_

_Christina had grabbed their attention without even trying._

**Attempting a different kind of Klaus/OC/Elijah:) each chapter will be a mixture of present events and 11th century flashbacks of Christinas past. From 3x08 it's a little AU. Hope you like and review- I'll continue if enough people are interested. So please be nice and drop a review!:) x Nic**


End file.
